Beauty and the beast, with 39 clues
by Koyama-chan
Summary: A familiar story, with characters that we love from The 39 Clues. Bella as Amy, Ian as Beast, Nellie  to your suprise!  as Fairy Godmother and Dan as ... Dan, right? PS: If you find spelling mistakes, please tell me, my english is horrible!
1. Chapter 1

Now we see a well-known story, a story of fairy tales: Beauty and the Beast. But your characters and your plot will change through my hands, but the content is the same. And this fairy tale adapted by me, will have its characters played by the staff of "The 39 Clues." And for the fun of everyone Amy, Dan, Nellie and the other characters (I'm sorry world, but Jonah Wizard cannot attend because being on tour in France again. But both he and his father send his regards) also will read the story with you and tell us their views on the way.

**Me:** Thank you all for attending here. That means a lot to me. Ian: No need to thank. Isn't right, love?

Ian put his hand on the shoulder of Amy pulling closer to giving you a kiss on the forehead.

**Amy:** D-d-don't c-c-call me Love!

**Dan:** Hey! You can take your hands off from my sister!

I love them, but they are more annoying live in fights than the book. So grab a horn and twisted tight to call everyone's attention.

**Me:** Well, now let's get the story, shall we?

Usually I'm not like that, but I threw my mortal glance of "Shut up" and it appeared to affect them.

**Natalie:** No one boss a Kabra.

Natalie was pouting with arms crossed. And I hit the horn and cheers once again in the face of it. Her expression of surprise and then anger gave me an urge to throw myself on the floor and die laughing, but I did not. I have my composure.

**Me:** Shut up. Let's get started.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time a great castle that had a king, a king that was a boy who took the throne early with his father's death. This king was young and handsome with black hair, brown skin and amber eyes, but over a few years he grew tired of the lust that the king had. He treated his servants like animals and spent the money with his younger sister without thinking twice.<p>

The king's name was Ian.

One day when the king and his sister, Princess Natalie gave a banquet to celebrate their beauty and glory, hear heavy beats against the castle gate interrupting the entire festival.

The king annoyed personally went to see who was the person who dared to disturb your banquet.

Opening the door he runs into an old beggar in clothes extremely colorful and full of gray hair strands blue.

* * *

><p>Everyone at this time Nellie face seeing her shirt full of dyed colors like a rainbow and your hair with blue streaks.<p>

**Nellie:** I'm an old woman!

Opss…

**Me:** I thought of putting Grace to do the role, but I wanted to see how you would look, but calm down that is not over yet.

**Nellie:** For your sake it is better to change things in this story.

I swear I felt a chill down the spine seen Nellie's cruel expression, but I tried to show that I was fine. But to be honest, I was scared to death!

**Me:** How a can a nanny be so scary?

**Dan:** She is an au pair!

**Me:** Yeah, I got it. How can an au pair be so scary?

**Nellie:** When you are with this crazy family, you need to learn how to intimidate.

**Me:** I see. Now please I know it will be difficult, but try most of the time to be silent and listen to the story.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me but could give me hostel for such cold night?" asked the old woman. "In return, I'll give you this beautiful rose."<p>

"How could I offer hostel to a beggar old and ugly as you, for something as insignificant as this rose?" ironically asked the king clearly showing his irritation.

"Get out of here!" said the king's sister cruelly.

"Oh! But what misbehaving children." said the old woman that soon laughed loud. "I think that's an absence of punishment."

* * *

><p>And with a strong flash the old disappears and your place was a beautiful young woman in colorful clothes, with nose piercing and with the same colored strands of the old beggar.<p>

I stop reading a moment and look at what Nellie seemed to start to like her role in history.

**Me:** Better?

**Nellie:** Yes!

**Me:** Good.

**Dan:** When am I going to appear?

**Me:** When I can continue!

**Dan:** Okay. And I thought Isabel was scary.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"Asked the young king, clearly terrified.<p>

"I'm Nellie, I'm the coolest fairy godmother in the region." she said. "And, I came test your generosity, and as the rumors say it is hideous. So I'll give you a punishment or a curse if you prefer to call."

"What kind of curse?"

"You and all who live in your castle will be cursed. Your malevolent sister and your servants will turn, let's see ... Furniture? Yes! They will turn into furniture of the castle. And your precious beauty will become a grotesque ugliness of a monster, not that you weren't already one."

Ian rises abruptly from his chair as if we had stepped on his weak point. Incredible as his outraged expression was cute!

Ian: How dare you insult me! Me: It's just a story. Dan: With facts do not cease to be true. Ian: Daniel quiet! Dan: It's not Daniel. Is Dan! D-A-N! DAN! Me (sigh): Let's continue.

"But why me too?" Asked the princess, while everyone in the castle listened the fairy trembled in fear.

"Because you also participated in the cruelties of your brother. But calm down kids, even the curse can be reversed, but your time won't last forever. You can reverse the curse until the last petal of rose fall, after that there's nothing to do."

"So, how can we break the curse?" Question the king desperate.

"The curse will be broken when you fall in love and the girl also has to love you, and with love you will understand what is kind and enjoy the simplicity of the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> I have not showed up!

**Me:** I promise that you are to appear soon, Dan

**Amy:** Dan stop being so childish, learn to have patience.

**Nellie:** Well, I think my character was too nice with this monstrous king.

**Me:** What do you want? You want me to give you a whip and so you would torment the king to the rest of life?

**Nellie:** It not a bad idea.

**Me:** You are the Fairy Godmother!

**Nellie:** Okay, don't take everything so seriously, that's give wrinkles, you know? Let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>And just as was said by Nellie, the Fairy Godmother. The castle's people turned into furniture and their monarch became a beast with a hideous appearance. The castle became a place dark and the king forbade the entry of any man in his castle in fear of their appearance to be revealed to others outside.<p>

Nellie, the Fairy Godmother, gave her the rose and offered him a mirror to show him all of the outside world for him. And so he locked his anguish and suffering in his castle seeing that there was not a salvation for him.

Because after all who would love a monster?


	2. Chapter 2

Well first I would like to apologize for so many interruptions in the narrative of the story but that's what we all wanted, right? The opinion of our beloved characters.

But how I was saying, we just started our history knowing the selfish, King Ian. The proud princess Natalie and the most punk Fairy Godmother that you could ever meet in life, Nellie. Let's see what everyone thought of the story so far.

**Me:** So, what you guys thought from the beginning?

**Ian:** Unpleasant.

**Me:** Okay, this is Ian's opinion. Anyone else?

**Dan:** I thought that was cool! Especially Ian turning into the monster he really is.

**Nellie:** At first I did not like being an old woman, but then I thought it was like AWSOME when I punished the spoiled prince.

**Amy:** I liked the end with the phrase "Because after all who would love a monster?". The story of Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorites.

**Me: **Thank you, Amy. I'm glad you ... But what the hell is this?

We heard something, something like the sound of a car on the pavement and then the sound of something being broken. No. The sound was of various things being broken at the same time, more noise and a lot of screaming. This can only mean one thing. The Holt arrived.

**Eisenhower:** HOLT FAMILY PRESENT!

You see, I was right.

**Me:** Err ... Welcome Holt family.

**Eisenhower:** Oh no, my wife and I are going out. It is our wedding anniversary.

**Me/Nellie:** Awwww!

**Mary-Todd:** Yes, my sweetheart and I are going out. So we will let the kids here. Bye-bye.

Don't want to be disrespectful to Hamilton, Madison and Reagan. But do I look like a nanny for they abandoned their children with me?

**Me:** O. .. okay? So welcome Holt's kids.

**Hamilton:** Hey guys! Hi Amy, Dan.

**Amy/Dan:** Hi, Hammer.

**Me:** So let's continue the story without further delay.

**Dan:** No more what?

**Amy:** Without take more time, you dummy.

* * *

><p>In a village across the forest there was a girl named Amy Cahill. Which was known to be beautiful with her red hair and jade's eyes. Many said that she was the most beautiful of the village, but she was so shy that couldn't talk much with other people and almost all the time you could find her stuck between pages of one book.<p>

She lived with her younger brother, Dan. Dan was one very imperative boy who loves to invent stories of warriors who work anonymously, and that a strange weapons for even more strange kind of fight. Dan was the only family that was left to Amy, since their parents long gone and her grandmother Grace recently left them as well.

In this day Amy went to the bookstore for one new book to read when the village chief's son, Hamilton Holt, blocked her way.

"Hello, Amy, you look beautiful today as ever." He greeted.

"Oh, hello Hamilton." She always wanted to have the power to be invisible whenever she wanted, and she always wanted it a bit harder when Hamilton was talking to her. "Well I gotta go."

"Wait, let's talk more."

"I don't know. I have to go the bookstore and go cook dinner…"

"Hey, Hamilton! Stop flirting and bring your ass here to go hunting." Shouted Hamilton's twin sisters, Madison and Reagan.

"I'll kill you two!"

"You need to reach us first!" They shouted together.

"Pests!" He grunted. "Sorry Amy, but I gotta go now, we'll talk later."

* * *

><p>I look surprised all silent in their seats, having told a large part of the story was very strange without them interrupting. Hamilton was red as a tomato as I had imagined he would, Amy was slightly flushed on the cheeks and Ian... Well Ian was with a hostile expression as if he wanted to shoot me with his sister's dart gun. The atmosphere is tense, but I can say something.<p>

**Me:** See, Dan? You finally appeared. Are you satisfied now?

**Dan:** The Ninja Lord, thanks for such introduction.

All the room seemed to roll their eyes at the same time. I think I should have seen this coming. Everyone seeing that they did the same thing began to laugh and tense atmosphere dissolves.

**Me:** Ah! I should mention that everything is going so perfect in this story. I already knew that Amy in the role of Belle would be a marvelous.

**Amy:** Thanks but I'm not pretty like the character.

**Ian/Hamilton:** Of course you are!

Just imagine what happened next. Ian and Hamilton blushed together after seeing that they screamed as if was a urgency. So cute!

But seeing them being tortured by Natalie, the twins and Dan, I feel sorry for them and I continue the story until they all are silent.

* * *

><p>Amy ran to where she felt safer besides her home, the bookstore. The smell of books and the texture of their leather covers were irresistible to Amy.<p>

"Who's there?" Asked one voice in the store.

"Mr. McIntyre? It's me, Amy."

"Oh, Amy! You returned early as usual." Said the old man, William McIntyre. Mr. McIntyre was the owner of the only bookstore in the village and his best customer was none other than Amy Cahill. "You already read the book?"

"Sure, it was great! What do you recommend?"

"I'll see what I have, but it will be difficult. I think I don't have one book that you already haven't read, you are really like Grace."

"I wish I were a third of what Grace was."

"Come Amy, let's see if we can find something for you."

Amy and Mr. McIntyre looked from the shelves one book. Until Amy looking at the shelves finds of one of her favorite books.

"I'll take this one!"

"But Amy, you've read it three times." Mr. McIntyre said looking at the book.

"I just love this story, it has everything: castles, battles, one Charming Prince!"

"If you like it so much, it's yours."

"I cannot accept!"

"Imagine! Accept as one gift for your birthday, he is coming, right?"

"Yeah, but ... does not seem right."

"Just accept. And send my regards to Dan for me!"

Leaving the bookstore after saying goodbye to Mr. McIntyre Amy goes to the bakery and buys three breads and then a nice salmon to eat with Saladin, the Mau Egyptian cat that was very dear to Amy and Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Oh my God!

I feel something going on between my legs and get scared, but then I feel completely embarrassed seeing that what passed into my legs was just Saladin.

**Dan:** Saladin! Where were you?

**Nellie:** He must have come running when he heard the word 'salmon'.

**Me:** Hi Saladin. I'm sorry I scared you, I think I was scared you too.

**Saladin:** Miauuu.

The meowing seemed one "OK" then I pat one his ear. I must be getting crazy.

**Me:** Let's eat and then continue. We will come back soon.


End file.
